powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
Sherria Strauss is the creator of Destiny City and an ex-member of the anti-God Eater group called Azure☠Dusk. She has two memory vessels one being Dai-sensei and the other being Victoria Amicus. Her hometown is located in Monaco, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Information It is unknown how she gained the skill in decoding written codes, but she is probably learned enough to have confidence in decrypting the Illusion Manuscript through incomplete copies. Background As a legendary figure and creator of worlds An unknown number of years and continuum shifts ago, Sherria Strauss, though she may have had a different name back then, became a being known as a Deus Ex. To do this, she went to China, to the lake where a maiden will one day drown, and sacrificed both of her eyes and threw them into the lake as part of an enormous ritual, allowing her to obtain the body of a Deus Ex. Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female. She is noted for her large breasts, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Kirie, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is exemplified by her speech to the Destiny City Forces regarding the difference between the the Foo Fighters and the forces that helped her, and her speech before the women of Azure☠Dusk regarding the stance they should take in the upcoming War. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a church and mall built in her honor. She is very kind and courteous, and has shown that she does not bear a grudge on those that had tormented her, as with the case with her next meeting with Sigma, going even out of her way to try and save her alongside the Amakusa clanswomen. Despite her kindness however, she has a hidden side. She herself states that there are many sides to women. She seemingly knew the importance of the diamond and white gold necklace that Gaius gave to her, allowing her to at least hope that she will be saved by the the Foo Fighters', Death Carnival. She later discovers the faults of her character during her punishment by the Foo Fighters, believing that she and the rest of the ex-Azure☠Dusk members are driven by lies and suspicion, while those who have helped her are driven by their in their beliefs and ideals. Regardless, her naturally kind and amicable nature, allows her to gain quick friends among strangers, such as Rasiel Brando. Powers Because Destiny Says So- Reality Condition- Definition Manipulation- Conceptual Combat- Copy Cat Negation- She is completely immune to being copied in anyway possible. Meta Summoning- Immutability- True Illusion- Adaptive Power-Level- She can adapt to any power level even Omnipotence Superior Adaptation- She can adapt to and pass Omnipotence Immunity Bypassing- She can even bypass the immunity of being omnipotent and having omni-negation. Boundary Manipulation- Alternate-Selves Contacting- *Alternate-Self Learning- *Alternate Reality Traveling- *Alternate-Self Summoning- Equipment Illusion Manuscript- *Mark of Mastery- She has mastered all of the powers and abilities that she ever mimicked or absorbed. She can also master new abilities in mere minutes and evolve them. = Abilities Explained = Because Destiny Says So Her ability called, Because Destiny Says So, is that she is able to give a suggestion 100% accurately, and thus can make anyone and anything succeed. However, Sherria herself cannot do it for herself. She is referenced as being originally able to not only give suggestion to her allies, but also give wrong suggestions to the enemy and cause them to self-destruct. She is also referenced at being more apt at analyzing the opponent’s logic than magic, and would add on to it. Her Theme lhhlv7YWp9g Trivia She created Victoria Amicus and Destiny City Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters